memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Paris
Paris is a major city in the European Alliance on the planet Earth. The office of the President of the United Federation of Planets is located here. ( ; ) In the 24th century In 2375, as Miles O'Brien thought about his new residence on Earth, Kasidy Sisko stated that she had heard great things about Paris. ( ) One of the most important historical landmarks in the city is the Eiffel Tower, a structure which has stood for more than 480 years. The Café des Artistes offers an impressive view the Tower and is located nearby the office of the Federation President. Aside from that, the city also consists of modern architecture built alongside its countless ancient buildings. ( ) Paris is home to a prestigious medical complex. While attending Starfleet Medical Academy, and dating Palis Delon, it was here that Julian Bashir was offered a job by the owner of the complex, Delon's father. ( ) Paris was also one of the many possible destinations seen in an Iconian gateway in 2372 on the planet Vandros IV in the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) Historically As the former capital of the nation-state of France Paris is known for its rich history in both politics and entertainment. In 1893, while incognito, Captain Picard claimed to lead a group of actors which had played in full houses in Paris, London, and Milan when an away team from the ''Enterprise'' traveled back in time to San Francisco. ( ) In the late 19th century Paris was the starting point for the famed Orient Express. ( ) It was in Paris in 1930 that the French Foreign Minister Jean Labeau met with the US ambassador. ( ) Holographic Paris As with Café des Artistes set in 2342, Paris, in a variety of time periods, is a popular destination among holographic programs. The Club Ingenue in the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram was set in Paris in the 1960s. ( ) The holosuites in Quark's had a holoprogram modeled on Louis Pasteur's house in Paris. ( ) In a holoprogram set in 1944, enacted aboard the the character of Katrine claimed that the French resistance was active in Paris, but not Sainte Claire. The character also told her customers stories about her latest adventure in Paris. ( ) In another program, on the USS Voyager, set during the 15th century, the Da Vinci hologram said that he wanted to leave Florence and move to France, whose king was a great admirer of him. He wanted to convince "Catarina" to come with him and told her of a tavern outside Paris with excellent wine. ( ) In late 2374, Quark had a holoprogram of Paris which Odo and Kira Nerys used to celebrate their one month anniversary. ( ) Background ]] The skyline of Paris seems to have has changed considerably between 2342 and 2372, most notably in the area of the Seine River near the Iéna Bridge. Where formerly a large tube enclosed the top of the bridge running east-west beneath the Eiffel Tower and beyond, it seems by the 2370s that both the bridge and the banks of the Seine have been restored to their 21st century appearance. Several large towers to the east of Eiffel are now also gone. External link * Category:Earth settlements de:Paris fr:Paris nl:Parijs pt-br:Paris sv:Paris